Just sex
by lebxeb
Summary: Oooo guess what this is about? B&B . Note rating. No infringment intended. Little fun.


_**JUSTSEX.**_

_It had been a long tiring day. Full of death, bones, sobbing relatives of the victims. Stuffy interview rooms, with suspects being interviewed. In fact now he thought of it, the whole month had been horrendous. He knew it had been for his partner too and the whole team. Sometimes it happened like this, a cluster. Several investigations in a row not necessarily connected, but still very emotionally draining, exhausting and leaving everyone feeling empty, cold and depressed. It would pass it always did. But at this moment, it seemed a life time away._

_Special Agent Booth sat on a bar stool pealing the label off his bottle of beer absently, lost in his thoughts. Ignoring the bustle of the other patrons enjoying an evening out. Waiting for his partner to arrive with some piece of evidence she had called him about. She had been flat out too, always the professional and stalwart with him. _

_He hadn't even realised she had arrived, ordered, and been given her glass of wine, and was now sitting next to him. She had seen him looking so out of place amongst the happy throng as she entered. _

_He looked his age and a few, haggard and totally blank. She had seen that look on him before, hell she had seen that look in her mirror many times and sympathised, empathised. She did what did exactly what he did when she was in that funk, and said nothing, just to be close was a comfort. She took a sip and replaced her glass on the counter. He took a breath, looked up to the mirror behind the bar and bottles of spirit looking at his reflection then saw her next to him, she gave him a little smile back, he grinned and nodded then turned his head, resting his head on his palm looking into her eyes. Her heart fluttered. It always did when he looked at her that way. She didn't react, she was prepared, she had gotten used to her hearts compulsion to quicken in his presents._

_It was a while before he said anything just happy to stare get lost for a few moments in something pretty, beautiful, for a while._

'_What ya got for me Bones..' he said dropping his eyes to the file picking up his beer taking a slug. She let go a breath and pushed it to him. Looking at her own reflection now drinking a large glug of her wine._

_He read the findings, and nodded absently, closed the file and pushed it back nodding. 'Thanks.. Great job Bones.. ' he drained his bottle and ordered another with a elegant flick of his hand to the barman. Who nodded._

'_And for the lady..' he added pointing to Bones glass. Again the barman nodded casually. _

'_We getting drunk?' she said softly with a little smile to him. He grinned,_

'_Numb..' he said quietly with a heavy sigh of forlornness. Bones nodded finished her first glass then, picked up her second, held it to his hand with his fresh bottle they looked into each other and nodded a cheers. Tapping them together. Drinking healthy slugs._

'_Have you eaten Booth?' he shook his head, drinking more and swallowing._

'_I could rustle us up some pasta at mine if you like..' she invited him gently. This wasn't unusual, for her to invite him round for food, to hang out, but as she asked this time, she was just being polite trying to lighten his mood, she could do with the company tonight, not fun, but someone in the same place, sharing their sadness seemed appropriate._

'_Sweet Bones but I'm not really in the mood to eat..' kindly thankful._

'_Me neither..' he flicked her a glance, nodding solemnly._

'_I just hate these, clusters.. get me down..' he confessed rolling his head a little._

'_Yeah.. I know, me to..' she drank again and sighed, catching the bartenders eye, ordering an other round, he gave her a little smile noting her graceful subtle action. She didn't see his impressed adoring glance. She drained her glass._

'_Booth?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_How do you deal this all this?'_

'_Wank.' he gave in a heartbeat, almost bitterly, 'Booze. Just to 'feel' something,, you know?' he looked to her peering into her eyes. His bluntness not his usual way with a lady, but he knew Bones liked it straight and clear so he did. She nodded. _

'_Drink up..' she said swigging the fresh glass down, he wrinkled his brow, she put the glass down and looked at him, 'Come on..' firmly._

'_Where we going?' he drank down his bottle and began on the other, she stood holding the file and threw a fifty on the counter. _

_She leant in to his ear as the bottle was at his lips. 'Gonna feel something.. 'together'..' there was no mistaking the inference. His heart stopped, then started to race. His beautiful intelligent partner of the last six years, who he had adored in silence had just propositioned him. God dam almost demanded it of him. She was standing at the door looking at him, waiting. He took a moment to stare into her, through the crowd, he swore he could see a flicker of a beg in her eyes, or was it, don't deny me this? Booth got up and walked to her. He could see the slightest relaxation in her shoulders but not in her eyes, they were vibrant and bright._

'_Sure?' he said as they got close. Concerned for a second she knew what she was doing. She searched his eyes giving him the slightest of nods pushed the door and walked confidently to the curb, whoolf whistling loud for a cab hand in the air. Booth chuckled never having heard her do that before it charmed him. She grinned to him her eyes flaring. His heart fluttered and hitched a notch to racing speed his cock at half mast and feeling tight in his work suit. _

_The cab pulled up she opened the door for him to get in as she told the cabbie her address through the front window. She slipped in beside him. He was looking at her hands on his knees._

'_Sex Booth.. Mind numbing, just to feel something, alive.. ok?' she said much more in control than him. It was a ground rule she was writing, as soon as he nodded in agreement she gave him a kiss, not a peck or, soft, but claimed his mouth his lips and slid her tongue into him, demanding all of him. Passionate and wonton, it took him a second to respond but when he did, he was feral, pushing her back into the seat and delved into her. She gripped at him, his hands were everywhere, they both groaned and writhed in the back seat, his skin on fire his groin painfully tight in its restriction._

_The kiss wet, hot, exploratory on both sides. Their breathing irregular as gasps and moans intersected the deep French. The patterns somehow easy new but knowing of a an old lover. It was comfortable in a lust filled way. Hungry, ravenous even._

'_Taste good..' he muttered breathlessly, as they drew breath and began again this time harder, trying to get deeper into one another. He felt her nod and squeeze his bulge making him jerk into her hand. Bones shifted to straddle him, breaking the kiss for a second, he opened his eyes to see her beam at him, his hands went to her arse instinctively and squeezed her onto his erection. He beamed back just as hard._

'_Good boy..' she said just before they were at it again. With renewed frenzy. Her comment was a compliment at him just seeing this as sex. Not some deep meaningful episode in there meandering relationship. _

_The cabbie flicked a glance in is review mirror with a smutty smile, peering up a little to see better. _

_Bones fiddled with her purse, pulled out a fifty, then absently without breaking the feral kiss, tapped the window with her knuckles, the cabbie took it. Put his foot down and got to the address in extra quick time. _

_The cab pulled up with a jerk and rocked them apart. Bones opened the door and got out walking in through her apartment block lobby at speed. Booth trotted behind trying to hide his erection, nobody was about thankfully or he could be done for indecent exposure and lost his career there and then. He was high, nervous and had totally forgotten his blue funk, all he could think of was the way she tasted, the softness of her buttocks and the aroma of her arousal. He grit his jaw and belted up the stairs after her, she had just got a shacky hand on the door key in the lock and he was on her, mouth on her neck biting kissing sucking his hands on her breasts squeezing hard,_

'_Oh god fuck..' she muttered, opened the door and staggered in he spun her kicked the door closed, locked eyes and they attacked each other, ripping clothes, belts, buttons pinged and rattle on the hard wood floor, jumpers went flying, as they went backwards further into the dark apartment. _

_He felt the cool air around his groin and the relief of pressure and restriction over his cock, then jolted and cried out as her hand was pumping his shaft._

'_Fuck! Yeah!..' he grunted in two harsh breaths, he ripped her bra off leaving two angry marks across her torso. She squeezed his shaft and groaned. _

'_Booth..?' she muttered to his mouth, he picked her up and fell them against the nearest surface, her lounge wall, her head hit first and knocked a picture off the wall it smashed the glass as it hit, her mouth was on him again, that crazy relentless tongue ploughing a trench with his._

'_Take me..' she gave with guttural urgency. He flipped up her skirt up, took hold of her panties and ripped them off her, in two hard yanks, he looked into her eyes, she was just as far gone as him. She focus her misty lust filled eyes. 'Fuck me Booth..' she said tremourly. He gave a wrinkled brow._

'_Do it God dam you!' Insisting, daring him to back away, she would kill him if he did. But it wasn't that he was going to. He just panted, slipped his fingers into her tight, hot hole and fucked her with his fingers she growled and shook her head._

'_Protection?' he mutter slightly overcome with the wetness and scent of her core, how hard it clenched on his fingers, he wasn't gonna last long in there she was so tight and deep. _

'_FUCK MENOW!' she screamed angry at him, pulling his hand out of her ripping his fingers out, grabbed his cock and jumped looping her legs around his hips, he couldn't resist and thrust up her, watching her as he watched her eyes roll back, her mouth open and her breath leave her lungs in a long hard whimper, he fought to control his orgasm, clamping his Pc muscle to retreat. She was tight, and hot, and so fucking deep. She took him all in, adjusting her hips to have him as deep as he had ever gone in a woman. He was well endowed and few women knew how to accommodate such a large member but his Bones knew. And gave herself over to his deep penetration. He could feel her curls on his. He staggered then leant his weight on to her, holding still and quiet for just a moment. It was a calming sensation. They both knew that line he drew was long gone. From the moment she said 'drink up' in the bar. He rested his wet brow in her sternum._

'_Booth?' he looked up to her eyes, she smiled sweetly._

'_If you don't fuck me now.. I 'will' shoot you..' she gave with a soft smile. He grinned back, kissing her hard beginning a thrusting slow rhythm, his hands on her arse. He thrusted so hard she cried out but gave back just as hard, grinding her hips into him,_

'_Yeeess.. ' she hissed, arching, pushed her hand between them and fingered her clit, her orgasm neared quickly. He thundered into her._

'_Fuck your gorgeous bones..'_

'_Shut up.. No talking.. ' she gushed biting her lip, constantly humming moaning, _

'_Cum Bones let me see it..'_

'_Shut up Booth.. Close so fucking close.. ' her fingers smoothed her throbbing clit at a blur._

_He sped up and grunted with each upwards shuve, his own mind bending climax threatened. _

'_Yes.. Like that oooh gooaaahhhaa.. Ssssh..it.. ' he felt her contort and snap her eyes to him at the peak of release, he thought she looked wild, her hair messy a glowing skin, eyes piercing but warm, twinkling with salty water. Mouth slightly open as tiny half pants, drew in, as he hit her upper walls, _

'_Booth don't cum.. Don't you fucking dare.. ' he looked puzzled. 'Doooon't.. AAAHHHH!' her last instruction before she lost her mind and found peace for a few rapturous moments. _

_There is was, her in full flight, lost in the ecstasy, oh god he thought she was magnificent. He pumped her through out clamping again on his Pc muscle to retreat doing as she requested. It was a struggle, she had melted in him, drawing him into her warmth and safety. He gritted his teeth dropping his head and slowed his thrusts._

_She rolled her head and drew in a deep breath. _

'_Bedroom..' she said with a rough voice, deep and exotic. He nodded and carried her impaled to her bedroom kicking the door open. She released her limpet like hold on him dropping her feet to the floor and un-impaled herself. _

_She instantly turned him, and pushed him to sit on the bed. _

'_Awesome fuck Booth.. Your turn..' she peeled of his ruined shirt, and discarded his socks and his pooled boxers. Her eyes on his body constantly. Purveying him like a lioness waiting for her prey. It sent a shiver up his spine_

_She stood and watched him, watched her remove her skirt till she stood bare and slightly sweaty, her chest still rising and falling. He looked her over scooting forward, his hands on her face then slid them down her body to her hips then around to her buttocks where he squeezed the pliant flesh. _

'_Your beautiful..'' he said reverently. 'So beautiful..'_

'_Hey..?' hard. He looked up to her eyes, 'Sex Booth.. Just sex..' he sighed and nodded relenting. She dropped to her knees hands on his thighs caressing nearer to his impressive organ. Throbbing bouncing happily on his stomach. _

_Your toaist..' not a question more a statement of fact. She said softly. He nodded seriously. She had realised he was the first time she felt him retreat. It had thrilled her, made her almost salivate at the revelation._

'_Okay. ' she said gently, with the merest of smiles adoring her lips swollen and red from their kisses. He could see her brain processing. 'No control for the next part of this okay?' he wrinkled his brow, 'Trust me..' she eased. _

_They both smiled at one another, he tucked an errant strand over and behind her ear. Nodding his agreement._

'_Good boy..' softly. Then she dropped her mouth over his crown and slipped her mouth down over his shaft to his deep rumbling groan and he gripped her hands hard. She took him down so far her thought she might not be able to breathe. He watched her eyes fixed on his, his mouth open in bliss and shock. _

'_Fuck sake woman! You ok?' concerned for a second. She winked at him. He laughed, releasing her hands and holding his torso up on them leaning back a little, giving her room. _

_Her tongue curled and rubbed the underside of his shaft booth gasped, _

'_Wow.. Bones.. Fantastic..' he gushed gripping the sheet in his fist. She started to give him a rhythm, concentrating on his glands now, rubbing smoothing and suckling, he rolled his head and eyes she was amazing her mouth amazing and soft, hot and tongue miraculous. Her hands roamed, over his legs, abs and nipples, everywhere she could reach. Yet her eyes stayed focus on his face and features. She moaned, hummed rolled her arse, breath deeply and hard, working him into a frenzy with her mouth. He was almost lost. He looked down his eyes glazed his body tight._

'_Jesus bones you incredible..' he said quietly, she pinched his nipple as a chastise for him forgetting the rules, he gave a weak chuckle. _

_She brought one hand to his scrotum and suckled, _

'_God yes.. That's the one.. ' he pleaded softly, he arched in to her and let go. Bones hummed applied pressure watched him show her his climax. He too, was magnificent, lost in his pleasure. _

'_God woman.. Bones.. Yess aaaarrrrrhhhhh aaaarhhhh..' he whined. Bones releast the pressure then continued, with her hand now and mouth, suckling his gently, while pumping his considerable length. Her free hand went to his sweet spot and massaged._

'_Fuck.. Shit.. Yeah! Christ woman.. ' his orgasm resurging with a huge shock to his system his thighs trembled, he couldn't stop them. His hands went to her head, and soft hair, he ran his fingers through the strands, Bones whimpered, god dam whimpered at his touch. He looked ot her she had her eyes closed delicately. He thought she seemed serene and calm, he lost his train of thought when he felt his orgasm apon him devouring a path from his groin to his brain, turning it to mush._

'_Oooooohhhh paradise..' he gushed drooling the words. Bones repositioned herself, and trailed her lips along his super soft crown. _

'_You feel good?' she asked sweetly._

'_Haaaa understatement Bones..'_

'_Good.. Pleased.. I gotta taste you properly..'_

'_Okay..' he said nodding understanding her gentle enquiry/request. _

_She kissed his tip then took him in again, had him flying in a matter of minutes. Her hands and fingers were everywhere, sweet spot, anus, mouth and tongue all working in unison. Booth began to lose control again. Thrashing like a shark out of water under her, with her skill as a lover._

_The moment arrived freaking him out. The pleasure so immense, it scared him, fearing his cock might explode. When she let him release she shifted, throated him tenderly, watched in awe as he lost his mind and load, pumping it, warm and sweet, splashing her throat with it. She moaned, swallowing him down without reservation. Clenching her own core to retreat her climax. _

_Bones attended to him softly as she let him savour the rapture and retreating sensations. He lay prone, sweating and sated eyes closed on the mattress. Bones gave his dick one last kiss, and another to his belly. Got up and walked to her bathroom. Leaving him to himself for a while. _

_Bones washed up a little, then sat on her soft fancy bathroom chair, head in hands. She had started something she loathed to stop, not just the sex, but she understood now, the penny had dropped. She was in love. Had just made love to him, tasted his essence, that in of it's self was mind altering. She adored his taste. Craved it. Obsessively so. _

_She shook her head, set her jaw, stood looking at herself in the mirror. 'Silly anthropologist.. It's sex.. Just sex.. Pull yourself together.. ' as she looked at herself her hip dropped and she leant heavily on the sink top, he was perfect for her, fit her beautifully, his eyes enchanted her, enticed her closer his mouth and kisses had set her alight, she nearly took him in the back of the cab, she blushed at the thought. Taking another deep breath she stood straight and walked out._

_Booth snapped his head up to see her stride out, he was smiling laying on his side, head propped up on his palm, and a huge erection. Bones checked then started to giggle. Shaking her head, he matched her smile waggling his brow suggestively._

'_Don't tell me.. Cocky buckle?.. its a warning..' sweetly_

'_Haaa kinda Bones.. You want a little more? Cos I think I can manage..'_

_Haaaa.. definitely Booth..' _

'_Come here then..' he offer a hand to her as she neared, she had a moments hesitation, but pushed herself forward with a smile to him and lay beside him matching his relaxed position. They just stared for a long while. _

'_Just sex Bones. Ok?' he said softly. Bones nodded._

'_Yeah.. Just sex Booth..' he nodded. Closed mouth smile. _

'_Your toaist..' he said sweetly, not a question a statement just like she had said it. She smiled wide nodding. _

'_Excellent.. would you enjoy oral pleasure first?' his question asked so sweetly she rolled her head and giggled with delight. _

'_Yes please..'_

'_Cool cos I'm 'awesome'..' he gave ego filled and cheekily. Bones giggled then pulled him in for a long sultry kiss, when he broke it he grinned like a cat on heat kissed his way down her body getting to know all her erogenous zones, palmed and suckled her nipples, humming all the way to her core. Opened her legs gently, eyes fixed on hers. _

'_No control Bones.. Let me make you loose 'your' mind for a while..' she nodded arching at his promise. He did. Played her like a violin drew rhapsodies from her at will, had her lost and floating seven or eight times, over and over he let her fly. Taking his time, his masterful tongue, explored learnt and pleasured her beyond this mortal plain. Each time she imploded, and oozed he lapped her up hungrily. Eagerly gorging on her. _

_He had to retreat many times, her countenance so mesmeric he craved more from her. Demanded more. Everything. Bones liquefied melted and burnt out many million brain cells. Cried out his name more and more with each climax. The intensity overwhelming shocking t her. She had never experience such complete joy. Abandoning her usual composure many times gripping his head and pushing him into her. Wanting him deeper. So deep he couldn't leave. _

_On the last orgasm she felt her body failing. Giving out and gasped, held his hair and pulled him off her. He protested and moaned, pushing her hand away, returning to suckling her core, and throbbing over sensitised clit._

'_Booth.. Mercy.. lover.. Seeley please..' she whimpered trying again to pull him away. He hummed, taking pity showing mercy. He lay still resting his cheek on her belly, while her drew crazy patterns over her stomach with his delicate fingers. Her arm over her eyes, one palm and fingers gently caressing his hair. Which he found extraordinarily affectionate. His heart pulsed he set his jaw and slid up to cuddle her, puling her close into him. Holding her possessively. Kissing her head hard holding his lips to her. _

'_You ok Booth?' she asked concerned. _

'_Yeah.. I'm good…'scared'.. but good.' he said with honesty. Bones sighed. Her mind back in turmoil. She caressed his back pulled him closer._

'_Just sex Booth come on.. we're ok..'_

'_Yeeeahhh we're very good..' he smiled hard and cuddled her closer._

'_You're a wonderful lover.. Extremely generous. To a fault actually..'_

'_Humm not normally.. You an me? Is the first time I've.. never mind..' he nuzzled into her chest happy to be held by her. Peppering soft kissed where his lips could reach._

'_Tell me..' she urged sweetly intrigued. _

'_I've not had lady who is as well versed at you.. It's a treat. That's all…'_

'_So your've not had relations like this before, is that right?'_

_Yeah that's right..'_

'_Me neither.. I've tried.. Searched but never found..' she trailed off seeing his charming smile. They just looked deep for a long while. touching delicately. _

_Booth releast her moving away slowly. And sat in the middle of her huge bed. Crossed his legs lotus and held his hand out for her. He was slow graceful and charming his eyes sparkling. His erection fully inspired._

_Bones took a moment, lifted up a little, then rolled onto her all fours and turned her back presenting herself to him looking over her shoulder at him. He cocked a brow. _

'_Please Booth..' she said softly. He went on to his kness placed a hand on her back and neared her core. She dropped her head sighing feeling him position his crown just on her labia._

'_You sure?'_

'_Yes.. Please..' he slid forward gritting his teeth sucking in a gasp at her hot slippery slide._

'_Deeper lover..' she cooed. 'go deeper..' _

'_Kay.. ' he did Booth repositioned and bones did to, humming. _

'_your member is perfect.. I mean.. you are so well defined and your on my sweet spot.. it feels wonderful..' explaining her reasons. _

_His hands caressed up her spine as they began a slow tentative rhythm. An ancient rumba, he leant down kissing her back, licking a soft pattern across her. _

'_Boooooth.. Too good..' she told him sincerely. _

'_Your pretty phenomenal too Bones.. ' he ran a hand around to her front and down over her curls and smoothed her clit, all so slowly and softly she hissed in a breath, rolling her head from side to side, eyes closed. Getting lost yet again. _

'_synchronise booth..' she asked him softly._

'_Yeah k.. ' they took a deep breath and held it, his hand working slowly his tongue still moving over her back in a languid fluid motion. _

'_So close lover..' she said her voice shaky. _

'_Tell me.. I can't see your eyes..' explaining he needed to see her eyes when she retreated. She nodded, rolled her head almost at the point of no return. Two more deep slow thrusts and she said, 'Now Seeley now..' he clenched feeling her do the same and they both groaned long and low. Staying still for a few moments. His fingers stopping there motion._

_Booth reached to her shoulder easing her back towards him as he settled on his feet, impaling her wrapping his arms around her torso, so her back was flush with his torso, she rolled her head onto his shoulder lifted her hands and entwined their fingers over her stomach._

'_ooooh Booth..' it was a revelation, this to them both. The tender slow pace of the love they were making, bring so many emotions. He kissed her mouth with delicate touch like petals falling onto her from high. _

'_I know Bones.. Incredible.. Your beautiful.. Please don't tell me to not speak..' he held her a little tighter. Whispering into her ear kissing and gently sucking her throat, she arched into him. _

'_Booth..' she gave a little chastise but wasn't convincing he smiled and kissed her some more._

'_You are.. Utterly sublime.. Your breasts whisper to me.. '_

'_She gave a little chuckle, he grinned 'they do baby.. To touch them..' and he did, she wriggled on his lap, as she clenched her core on him he hissed. 'And that is outrageous.. Your just miraculous all of you.. Graceful, elegant, divine proportions..'_

'_Enough booth.. Enough..' she warned softly. Her orgasm colossal, building a breakneck speed._

'_Accept the compliments with grace Bones..' please'…' he begged a little. _

_She turned his head to him looking into his eyes, reached under, to his scrotum and massaged his G spot. _

'_Baby you gotta stop..' he muttered, she gave a gentle smile to him, _

'_Cum Booth.. With me please.. I'm I'm almost.. need to..' she rumbled muttered softly, his words making her loose control. _

'_Oh Tempe I'm with you..together..' he jerked suddenly, her name, real name, sent her over the edge and flying into the void with him. Crying out with a keen mew of rapture. Her technique held back his ejaculation but let him come, with her. _

'_God! Tempe.. Oh god!' he pushed deep, thrusting once hard. She quivered trembled in his arms. Making a nonsensical exclamation that teased his ears, 'yeassshllooohhaaaarrhh..' _

_The connection they had at that instant made them almost cry it was pure in it's harmony and rhapsody. Pristine and new for them both. _

_They clung, leant on to each other for comfort and reassurance. Till the storm subsided slowly. The tsunami washing over them over and over. Till the stilled and panted softly._

_They were silent for a very long time. Just holding and kissing soft reassuring kisses to the flesh they could reach._

_Bones moved to uncouple them, they both groaned at the loss of sensation. Loosing the connection which made them complete._

'_Lotus Seeley..' Bones said with the cutest smile Booth delighted to oblige. he didn't want this wondrous night to end. He complied Bones place her hands on his shoulders, moved, edge closer, her face shone, positively glowed brightly at him. he was entrance by the divine countenance. She saw the joy in his eyes. _

_Then it happened, just as she sunk him deep and wrapped herself around him. Them connecting and peering into her. It just couldn't be kept in. It struggled, tore it's self free. Unleashed. _

_He'd sinned, transgressed, committed the felony._

'_I love you..' _

_He held his breath. Dread, horror of his offering given softly and seriously. The taboo out. The forbidden words out. _

_He watched her closely, peered into her eyes. He trembled. His touch light and scared. To his relief and astonishment she simply smiled. To say it was a simple smile was trite, cliché. Bones, quivered in his embrace, tender and warm. Rocked her head back took a breath deep and cleansing exhale._

_When she looked back into his eyes, she leant to his cheek, cheek to cheek, rubbing, caressing his cheek with hers gently._

'_I know you do Seeley.. I've always known.. Thank you for having the courage to say it.. I'm truly humbled…' he held her tight, she held him close too. he felt his throat close full of something, his eyes leaked saltwater. Bones wiped his eyes with her fingers, tasting them on her tongue._

_Her lips kissed and caressed his mouth while her core clenched his throbbing deep flesh deep inside her. He gripped on as she cast her spell, performed for him. Wove a intricate pattern over him. Drawing him closer and closer to heavens door. His eyes cemented to hers. She still smiled, that same maddening little curve on her lips. _

'_Tempe.. With me.. ' Booth managed, she gave a little nod. Slipping her hand between them, he pushed it gently aside, replacing her fingers with his own. Offering her a smile. She closed her eyes tilting her head back a little._

'_No.. see me.. See you..' he whispered to her quivering lips. She looked down to him, 'Take my love.. It's all yours..' she gasped opened her mouth to the menacing sensation building. Powerful and all consuming. light shone from his eyes, mimicked in hers. _

_Stars fell, meteors across their eyes, heaven loomed large and immeasurable. They melted, liquefied, like mercury, slid together, merging. Creating a single larger being._

_Bones felt him empty himself into her in a hot powerful coarse, swamping her inside, spurting directly into her womb. Her womb convulsed and drew the love deeper. Unleashing a cry of ecstasy, incoherent from both of them. _

_The perfect moment. Instant in time and space. Defying gravity they soared._

_The quiet storm rumbled away. _

_Bones woke as if from a deep comforting refreshing dream and looked behind her. Her heart deflating when she realised he had gone. Left early, before she woke. They had fallen where they lay and slept, still clinging to one another. No more words needed. _

_She sat up, threw the cover off walking, unsteadily to the bathroom. She let herself smile at the aching core and limbs, the marks that adorned her body, tell tale signs of a remarkable evening and night. Spent in a lovers arms. She knew he would be feeling the same symbols and distinctive marks of a passion fuelled love making. For that was what it had been. Love making. The only regret she had was she hadn't had the courage of his conviction and told him her heart too. He deserved at least that from her. Her smile fixed she dressed, making her way to work._

_Booth was already there sitting casually on a lab chair. She felt her core throb instinctually at seeing him. She scolded herself mentally for its betrayal. _

'_Hey sweetie.. Your late..'_

'_Yeah sorry late night..' she flick a glance to him, 'Hey Bones..' he said absently. She gave him a high chin nod and walked to her office letting go her lungful. She turned to see him in her door way, leaning against the frame hands in pockets._

'_Sorry Bones we got another body just brought in.. FBI found it dumped in Arlington..'_

'_Kay.. I'll take a look…'_

'_Thanks..' he turned walking up to the gantry to get a coffee._

_The morning went on with the normal sample prelim samples and inspection of the remains. Booth spent of the morning making calls from her office, again not unusual, fixing up interviews and arranging warrants. At around twelve he returned to the lab floor and took a seat. _

_Bones leaned over the remains flicking him a glance, and a tiny unobvious smile, he saw it though and smiled a little dropping his head playing with his mobile. _

'_Dr Brennan?'_

'_Yes?' she looked up to see a spotty youth with ipod ear phones in one ear with a slim box in hand._

_She walked over to the edge of the gantry and signed for it. _

'_Oooo pressies..' Ange grinned, dropping a hip. Bones stood where she was, opened it, and her heart quivered, she dropped her head smiling warmly. It was a single daisy. She instinctually knew he had sent it. _

_Oh! Bren who's it from.. Isn't that your favourite?'_

'_Yes..yes it is..' quietly. Her smile just would not dissipate. No matter how hard she tried._

'_Is there a card?' Ange excited and eager to see who sent it. _

'_Yeah Bones who's the admirer?' Booth said casually. She thought he deserved an Oscar he was exquisite with his acting._

_She flicked him a glance, locking eyes with him, 'No no card.. probably a book fan..' she gave just as polished, two Oscars earned. _

_Bones took the bloom after smelling the aroma, into her office. Picked up her phone and texted him._

'_Thank you for my lovely bloom.. One regret.. I didn't say what I should have.. I love you too, past, present and future.. This is no ordinary love is it? your Bones. XX' _

_She walked back to the gantry with her phone in her pocket finger poised on the send button. As she saw him talking to Jack she pushed send. Getting back to work. Her heart quivering. She heard his phone sound picking up the femur and inspecting it. Her eye on him and one on the bones. She saw him smile, his shoulder sink in relief and glance to her. Then he replied._

'_Your so welcome beautiful.. Your right.. We are 'so' special.. Wanna spend a whole life time with you, not just one night.. You look stunning today.. Got a twinkle in your eye.. Very alluring.. My dick is sore, you goddess.. XX'_

_He sent it and casually sat down talking to Jack about the ball game. Bones felt her phone vibrate, her heart shaking, she reached into her pocket knowing he was watching her while hold a conversation with jack._

_She read it discretely. Then she giggled cutely he couldn't help but look over to her, everybody did, she looked to him, locking eyes for just a second but it was enough. She texted back after apologising for her lack of decorum over the victim. _

'_I agree.. Two lifetimes not long enough We need to talk lover.. Mine, seven, mac 'n' cheese? I'm already wet, your making me crazy.. Go before I take you on the exam table..XX' she sent it. And continued looking at the tibia under ultra violet. It was a while before she felt the phone vibrate again._

_She knew he had received the text. Her mobile vibrated, she looked around easing out the phone reading, _

'_Sure.. Can't wait.. Love you so deep my soul is trembling to touch again.. Kiss me..? Fuck everybody just kiss me? I'm dieing here..'_

_She spun looking at him. He looked up from his chair giving her a wonky smile. She locked eyes with him walked over slowly straddled his hips sitting on his lap to the gaspes of Jack and Ange, cam looked seriously surprised. She held his face in her palms. Looking over his features. His hands went to her back and he smiled._

'_Hey' he said softly his eyes dancing with hers._

'_Hi' she gave just as tenderly. 'I missed you this morning..'_

'_I'm sorry.. I wanted to stay..' he stroked his fingers through her hair. Looking her over just as reverently. _

'_I know.. I love you Seeley.. So deep it hurts..' her eyes sparkling with tears. Ange nearly collapsed, Cam huffed a breath, jack kept looking through his microscope but smiled ruefully. _

'_Here feel.. I ache for you.. ' he said taking her hand and kissed her palm placing it flat over his heart. She nodded her tears falling. _

'_No ordinary love Tempe..' he said sweetly pecking her lips softly. She nodded deepening the French kiss, keeping it soft and slow._

'_Did you know about this?' Cam asked out the side of her mouth to Ange._

'_God no! Total curve ball.. They look good together don't they?' sweetly smiling tilting her head as they continued to kiss. Cam nodded then returned to her job. Ange sighed and did too._

'_So dinner tonight?'_

'_Sure..' pecking her softly wiping her tears. _

'_you better go.. Ooo pack a case.. '_

'_Why?' kissing her throat she closed her eyes at the delicious sensation his attention caused offering more of her throat for his edification. _

'_Cos I can't wake up alone again.. '_

'_Awww Tempe? Really? you sure?'_

'_Yes.. Never more so.. ' jack grinned wider, changing the slide. Booth looked delirious. _

'_Tempe.. I'll never leave you, you know that don't you?_

'_Yes baby I love and trust you implicitly.. ' kissing wet mouthy kisses over his lips. _

'_We can talk later.. Marriage, babies, everything else.. I better get on..' with a sweet smile._

'_Coarse.. Love ya..' they kissed for a long time after. Bones got off him, taking his hand and walked him to the doors pecking his lips. Then a long hug. When she walked back Ange stood with a hand on her hip, watching as bones settled back to the examination in silence. _

'_Sweetie?' when did all this happen?'_

'_Last night.. We found each other. .finally.. ' she looked up to Ange standing straight. With a huge smile shimmering with it's power. Ange walked over and hugged her hard which bones gave back with gusto._

'_I'm so pleased Sweetie. Delighted for you both.. I want details..' wagging a finger in her face, Bones chuckled. Nodding._

'_Sure.. Let's just get on here first..' Bones settled back down to her job with a enigmatic smile adorning her lips._


End file.
